


Кондуктор, нажми на тормоза

by Groove



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groove/pseuds/Groove
Summary: К водителю автобуса Харви Буллоку приставляют молодого кондуктора Джима Гордона.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> российская эстетика

Харви выносил мозг почти всем кондукторам независимо от их опыта. 

Он мог бы сохранять спокойствие и справляться без них, но с начальством не поспоришь. А оно подсовывает не кондуктора, а чистый цирк с конями. И ладно бы хорошенькую женщину — так нет, прямолинейного, как стрелки на брюках, парня, с жаждой транспортной справедливости. 

Для этого умника по имени Джим Гордон не было ничего святого. Амбиций через край, все дела непременно до конца доводит. В первый же день он выпорхнул из автобуса и погнался за каким-то подростком, не заплатившим за проезд; через весь квартал погнался, как долбаный ниндзя. В итоге Буллок стоял на остановке дольше положенного. Джим вернул мальчишку, держа того за ухо. 

Джим был не местный, мальца не знал — и не ведал, что схватил золотого принца Готэма, Брюса Уэйна. Зато Харви юного миллионера узнал. Оказалось, Уэйна обокрали, он потерялся в городе и поэтому не заплатил за проезд. Гордон устроил в автобусе комнату для допроса. 

— Джим, на обед опоздаем, отпусти мальчишку, — хрипел Буллок с водительского места, утопая пальцами в бороде. — Брюс Уэйн врать не станет, а ты, очевидно, перепутал профессию. Шёл бы в копы, раз такой умный.

Гордон хмыкнул что-то нечленораздельное, и Харви, оптимист в душе, понял, что в принципе… в принципе, ему повезло. Вот Денту с шестьдесят первого маршрута достаётся по полной программе. Там кондуктором парень, у которого фетиш — знаки вопроса и зеленый цвет, и он не отпускает пассажиров, пока они не отгадают его загадки. И Денту тоже приходится их отгадывать. 

— Джимбо, — позвал Буллок с абсолютно несвойственной ему лаской, — не мучай никого, хорошо?

Гордон закусил губу. Ему явно хотелось высказаться. У него на всё имелось своё чертово мнение.

— А я не выдвину никаких претензий по обслуживанию вашего маршрута, мистер Гордон, — деловым тоном объявил Уэйн. — Наоборот, я полагаю, Готэму нужны кондукторы вроде вас, добросовестно выполняющие свою работу.

Джим был не местный, как уже говорилось, и это являлось для Буллока основной причиной закатывать глаза в каждом удобном случае.

— Тебя в теплице растили, старик, не иначе! — ударял Харви по рулю, посматривая в зеркало заднего вида.

Однажды в автобусе решил прокатиться хромой человек в костюме аристократа, с винтажной причёской и острым профилем. Так Джим едва ли не на руках внёс его в автобус и согнал какого-то рыжего мальчишку с места, рявкнув:

— Ты занял место для инвалидов и пенсионеров!

Возможно, тогда Джером Валеска и затаил обиду на их маршрут. Возможно. Но пока будущее, где он разрисует автобус Буллока всякими непотребствами, не настало, обратимся к настоящему.

Хромой человек послушно заплатил за проезд. Протянул Джиму деньги и с намёком задержал свою руку в ладони Гордона. Потом Харви просветит молодого кондуктора, что с ним заигрывал Пингвин, известный в Готэме стукач.

— Ты сможешь найти Кобблпота в клубе «Айсберг», — добавил Буллок.

— Я не собираюсь его искать, — категорично отрезал Джим.

Харви завёл автобус, скрыв смех в рычании двигателя.

— На твоём месте я бы не зарекался.

Да, работа с новым кондуктором становилась всё увлекательнее и увлекательнее.


End file.
